The present invention relates to barber chairs and, more particularly, to a booster seat for a barber chair.
A barber chair is a chair for customers to a barber or hairdresser. A smaller person or child may need a booster seat while sitting in the barber chair. Booster seats only provide a single level of increased height. Typically booster seats wear down and tear within one to two years. Further, when all of the boosters are in use at a barber shop and additional booster seats are needed, the business is negatively affected.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved booster seat for a barber chair.